


Christmas at Bill's

by noifsandsorbees



Series: Sneaking Into Bed [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noifsandsorbees/pseuds/noifsandsorbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: that mentioned pullout bed at Bill's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Bill's

“Scully! What are you doing?” Mulder hisses as she folds back the covers on the pull-out couch and lies down inside.

The Christmas lights bouncing off her newly-red hair illuminate the goofy grin that he’s come to love more than anything in the world. She giggles and it’s so pure that he can’t stop himself from kissing her.

Scully yelps as Mulder pushes her on her back and crawls on top of her. His mouth finds her collarbone, nipping at the skin as she relaxes below him. He moves up and starts gently sucking on her neck.

“Mulder, you, _ahh,_ you have to stop,” he pulls back and looks her in the eye before realization hits. They’d spent three years alone, marking each other whenever and wherever they wanted, the habit so ingrained that he had forgotten it was one they have to let go of.

“Sorry,” he whispers, kissing her cheek before moving to her mouth. He bites her bottom lip, worrying it until she relaxes again, and then kisses her properly. She moans beneath him, combing her hand through his hair as her tongue finds his.

Mulder’s reaches between them and undoes the top three buttons of her nightshirt before reaching in and palming her breast. He pinches her nipple and she arches up beneath him, his mouth moving to her ear.

“Please tell me you’re not going to start sleeping in this much clothing again,” he groans, nipping at her earlobe. He already misses night after night of her sleeping in his t-shirts or less. When they were trying to have as few possessions as possible, pajamas didn’t make the cut.

She laughs again and digs her hands under his shirt, scratching at his chest hair. “Only when we’re surrounded by half my family, and as long as you stop sleeping in this.”

He sits up and pulls the shirt off, tossing it behind him. It lands hard on the Christmas tree, slipping down onto a pile of presents but not without leaving ornaments rattling too loudly for either of their tastes.

Mulder ducks, as if Bill or Tara is about to walk down the stairs and scold him. Scully wraps her arms around him, as if she could hide him from intruding eyes, and holds her breath until they’re sure no one has woken up.

“That was too close,” she says through heavy breaths.

“Agreed,” he murmurs, but then pushes her top aside to take a nipple into his mouth.

“Fuck,” she groans under his tongue. “We’re really, _unf,_ gonna have to learn how to be quiet.”

“Maybe we should just disappear again,” he teases through a full mouth, “because I much prefer when you’re loud.”

“Nice try, but, ah, we really need to stop right now.” She moans again as he switches breasts, his hands moving to finish the rest of her buttons.

“What did you think was going to happen when you came down here?” he asks, moving up and kissing her again.

“It’s just been a long time since we slept apart.”

“It’s also been a long time since we went a day without consummating this marriage.”

“Mulder, we’re not married. That’s why I’m supposed to be upstairs, remember?”

“Since when do you care about living in sin?” Mulder asks, rolling to her side and propping his head up on his elbow.

“I don’t. But we’re going to be here for a week and we haven’t seen my family in years, so I’d like for it to be pleasant.”

“Bill will hate me no matter what.”

“But he’ll be ruder about it if he catches us.”

“Scully, you do know you’re not 16 anymore.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Are you really embarrassed by your older brother catching you having sex?”

She’s silent and he’s falling impossibly more in love with her as her cheeks turn the color of her hair underneath the twinkling lights. Even as she calms down, her face is covered in red and blue and green and white and he loses his breath at the homeyness of the moment. He’d forgotten that the feeling of comfort and warmth could be strengthened by their surroundings.

“I’m so happy you’re a redhead again,” he says, combing his hands through her hair.

“I liked the brunette.”

“I liked the blonde better. You should have kept that for more than a few months.”

“Too much upkeep. I’m happy to be back to normal ”

It’s far past her shoulders now and he loves pulling it between his fingers and twisting the strands, like he is right now. He loves when she lets him pull it into a ponytail or braid or when she lets him wash it in the shower. She’s never had such long hair and he’s completely captivated.

“I missed having a real tree,” she sighs in contentment. He had tried while they were gone — one year he’d bought her a peppermint scented air freshener shaped like a tree and hung it off the rearview mirror. Another he’d hung lights from a gas station around a Charlie Brown tree from the parking lot, but moments after she got back with food, FBI agents checked into their motel and they’d had to leave it all behind as they raced out. Scully had barely caught a glimpse.

They’re not entirely back in the real world, but they’re allowing themselves the slightest of indulgences. A house, a job and her family, not quite all the time, but at least for Christmas. Everything is at once so wonderful to fall back into and entirely overwhelming. He wishes they had a hotel, and he can tell she wants one too, because they’ve nearly forgotten how to talk to people, how to listen about the petty ins and outs of everyday life.

He called her his touchstone once, and it’s as relevant today as ever before. They’ve had no constant for the past few years but each other, and he nearly crumbled when Bill insisted they sleep apart.

The hell of the last few years had made Bill hate Mulder with a strength none of them had ever thought possible. As if weekly calls from the hospital hadn’t been enough before, stealing his baby sister for three years seemed to be enough to push him over any remaining edge. What makes it worse, Mulder thinks, is that Bill is right.

Mulder is terrified of what Maggie will say when she lands tomorrow. He can handle Bill’s hatred, but she might break his heart. He’s been praying to the universe again and again that Maggie will see their hiding for the necessity it was, instead of looking at them and only seeing lost years and lost grandchildren.

But right now Maggie is in Virginia, Bill is asleep, and Scully is lying half underneath him with an open shirt, so he kisses her again, her mouth opening for him before his tongue even presses on her lips to ask. He caresses her breast once more before trailing his hand down over her stomach and to the bottoms of her pajamas.

Scully arches up against his palm and he slips inside, brushes through her curls and pushes two fingers into her entrance. She moans immediately and he pulls out, moving to circle her clit.

“Still want me to stop?” He groans against her ear.

“Don’t you dare,” she gasps and nearly screams as he speeds up.

Mulder pulls his hand away just long enough to hook his fingers around her pants and slide them off of her. In seconds, he’s between her legs with his head nuzzled against her hip. His fingers ghost up and down her folds making her shiver against him. He watches her breathe, shakily in and out, anticipating when he’ll make his next move; she’s still thrown off when he works two fingers back inside of her and curls them forward, fucking her slowly as she bucks off the bed with each thrust.

Scully presses her arm against her mouth, trying to quiet the moans that keep falling out. Mulder latches onto her hip, biting the skin and sucking it into his mouth, needing to mark her somewhere. And then he moves lower, watching the way she opens for his fingers in awe. He pulls out of her and brings his head down to the opening, lapping up her wetness before licking his way up her folds and replacing his fingers.

All he can hear are the muffled moans coming from Scully and the ear-piercing squeaks of the cheap mattress as he sucks her clit and thrusts into her. He already feels a welcome pang of nostalgia for motel rooms, as if it’s too soon for them to be on a real bed.

“ _Agh,_ Mulderrrr,” she screams, arm long gone from her face to grasp at the sheets as she comes hard against him.

The floor creaks upstairs and Mulder’s head shoots up in pure panic. He moves up on the bed, grabbing the sheet and pulling it over both of them. He hides her head underneath and sits up, listening attentively for footsteps.

As the minutes tick by and nothing happens, Scully starts cackling under the sheet.

“Will you be quiet down there?” He hisses, still staring at the staircase.

“Now who’s scared of my brother?” She asks and then lowers herself further under the sheet.

“Yeah, well, he has like six guns and I no longer have any.”

Scully pulls on the waist of Mulder’s sweatpants, but he locks his hips down on the bed. Someone had woken up and that was all he needed to know that this couldn’t happen.

He needs to get his shirt off the presents and onto his body, button her shirt back up and find her pants before he can even think about how to sleep tonight. But first, he needs to get her hand off his cock because in another couple of seconds he’s not going to be able to stop her.

Mulder reaches down and gathers her hair in a ponytail, gently yanking her up.

“Scully, you’re going to kill me,” he groans before kissing her.

She smiles against his teeth and the wicked glare dancing around her eyes all but forces him to give in. He’s about to kiss her again when the house creaks and his eyes shoot back to the stairs.

Mulder pulls away from her, handing over her pants and finding his shirt.

“Can you believe we’re in our forties?” She laughs while buttoning her top.

“If they ever stay with us, Bill is sleeping on the couch.”

“Fine with me,” she says, lying back down. “I’m still sleeping down here though, just in case Santa comes.”

“Okay, but if Santa walks in on us having sex, I’m done, Scully.”

“Where’s your Christmas spirit?”

“I was waiting for Chanukah, really,” he says, lying down facing her.

“Oh really?”

“Eight nights of you, me and candlelight, babe.”

“You do know we’ll still be here for a few days of that?”

“Well then maybe you’ll just finally have to agree to marry me so we can celebrate properly.”

She rolls her eyes. “Goodnight, Mulder.”

He glances at the stairs one last time before wrapping an arm around her and kissing her forehead. Whatever part of him Bill may break in the morning, this is worth it, he thinks.


End file.
